fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tutoring
Tutoring is a main feature in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Overview Tutoring encompasses a weeks worth of seminars, activities, and events that Byleth uses to teach their class in order to improve their capabilities as future soldiers for Fódlan. By focusing on certain subjects, Byleth can help them achieve mastery in said subjects, allowing them to eventually take Certification Exams in order to Class Change. Byleth is given full control of which units they wish to focus on each week and how they wish for that student to grow. There are several different activities and events that can occur during the Tutoring week. Private Tutoring Byleth can choose to directly improve a unit's subject of study through one-on-one lessons. Initially, Byleth can only tutor three students per week, but can increase this as their Professor Level increases, reaching a maximum of 8 units per week. They can give multiple sessions depending on the unit's motivation and a unit must have at least 25 Motivation to begin a private tutoring sessions. Units can have maximum of 100 at the start of a session. Students gain motivation through multiple methods: *Byleth is the MVP of a battle - All units in roster gains 25 Motivation *Other unit is the MVP of a battle - Unit gains 100 Motivation *Students are given their free day off to rest - All units gain 50 Motivation *Unit gains a Support rank with Byleth - Units gains 100 Motivation *Lost item returned to owner - Unit gains 50 Motivation *Gift is given to student - Unit gains 25 Motivation if they like the gift, 50 if they love it, 0 if they dislike it. *Dining Hall Meal - Student gains 100 Motivation if they love the meal, 25 if they like the meal, 0 if they dislike the meal. *Monastery Counseling - Byleth gives counseling advice to a random student from the Cathedral's Counseling Box gaining 50 Motivation if it is the best answer and 0 if not. *Classroom Counseling - Byleth gives counseling advice to a random student who approaches them during the school week, gaining 50 motivation if it is the best answer and 25 if not. *Praise/Critique/Console - Byleth chooses to praise an ally after they receive perfect tutoring or critique/console an ally if they have a bad tutoring session. Unit regains 25 Motivation. For each personal Tutoring session, a unit can have a multitude of results for the session, affecting how much subject experience they gain. This is affected by their subject affinity, the monthly subject boost for certain subjects, and the current condition of some statues in the Monastery. The four results are: *'Good' - Unit gains 1x subject experience. *'Great' - Unit gains 1.5x subject experience. *'Perfect' - Unit gains 2x subject experience. Can Praise to gain 25 motivation, though it only works once per week. *'Bad' - Unit gains no subject experience. Can be Consoled or Critiqued in order to recover 25 motivation. Results are determined by the character's subject affinity, the current restoration state of the Saint Statues, Byleth's own subject mastery, the character's current class, and a passive subject boost that certain subjects have each week. If they have a higher rank in the skill they are tutoring than the student, Byleth gains Professor Expertise and grants a slight bonus. Counseling Occasionally, a student may ask Byleth for some advice. Byleth can give them some counseling with their issue. The student will gain 50 Motivation if Byleth gives them the best advice and 25 if it is not. Byleth can also counsel students in the Monastery, however the student will only gain motivation if Byleth gives the best answer. Class Transfer A student from another House outside of the one Byleth is currently teaching may express interest in their class if Byleth has established a B-Support with them, even if they have not completely met their recruitment requirements. The student has a low chance to approach Byleth directly during the week and ask to transfer themselves, of which Byleth can choose to accept or decline. Accepting them will immediately add them to Byleth's class roster and can immediately be used for all future battles. They will also immediately receive subject points towards their default goals at the end of the week. Should Byleth choose to decline, the student will still have the option later to be recruited directly during a visit to the Monastery, though they will require their subject mastery and stat levels met to be recruited. Goals Goals are automatic subject experience that occur each week. Every character has a preset starting goal tailored to two of their subject affinities. Byleth can choose to either stick to their default goals, allow the students to suggest their own future goals, or create a custom goal for the students. Goals can either be two subjects that equally gain experience or one subject that grows exponentially better. The subject experience from Goals are fixed, are unaffected by the student's subject affinities, and will occur automatically every Saturday. Suggested Goals :Tutoring/Goals Students may occasionally request their own goals, usually tailored to their strengths, which Byleth may accept and immediately goes into effect, but can still be swapped in and out as the player pleases. These provide no bonus subject experience if used. Group Tasks Group Tasks are another automatic lesson that improves Riding, Heavy Armor, and Flying subject experience. Byleth chooses two units to participate in one of the three special unit areas and will be completed on that Saturday. The two students gain subject experience, gain support points with each other if possible, additional funds for the House, and extra items. The better the results of the Group Task, the better rewards are given. Subject Affinity Every character has a unique set of subjects that they have affinity for. Characters may be strong in one subject, but weak in another. Byleth can choose to focus on tutoring the characters in certain subjects to play on their strengths. The more affinity they have towards a subject, the more likely they are to have better results. Likewise a character with a subject weakness are more likely to have poor results and diminished returns when Tutored and used as their primary combat weapon. Subject strengths are highlighted with blue, upward pointing chevrons while subject weaknesses are highlighted with red, downward pointing chevrons. Most characters however, have a Budding Talent (才能開花 Sainō Kaika), a subject in which they have untapped potential in and when developed will turn that subject into a Strength. This stat is highlighted by three empty stars and Byleth must provide twelve sessions of Private Tutoring lessons in order to fill in the three stars, or in the case with Byleth and their Budding Talent in Faith, have Byleth undergo Faculty Training in Faith with a appropriate Monastery staff member in Part I or Advanced Drills in Part II with the appropriate character. Once all three stars have been filled, their previously untapped potential talent in the subject is unleashed and it becomes a strength. A character who has unlocked their Budding Talent will also gain a special skill, which manifests as either a Mastery Ability or a Combat Art. Most Budding Talents are initially neutral growths, however one student from each House (Dorothea, Felix, and Lysithea) have Budding Talents that are initially Subject Weaknesses. They will struggle in their initial tutoring, but like a neutral starting Budding Talent, this will reverse into a Strength when unlocked. However, they will require eighteen tutoring sessions to unlock their Budding Talent. Monastery Staff Black Eagles Blue Lions Golden Deer Ashen Wolves *''' - Denotes a Weakness that is also a Budding Talent. Study Types *'''Sword (剣術 Kenjutsu) - Teaches combat with Swords. *'Lance' (槍術 Yarijutsu) - Teaches combat with Lances. *'Axe' (斧術 Ono-jutsu) - Teaches combat with Axes. *'Bow' (弓術 Yumi-jutsu) - Teaches combat with Bows. *'Brawling' (格闘術 Kakutō-jutsu) - Teaches combat with Gauntlets. *'Reason' - Teaches combat with Black Magic and Dark magic. *'Faith' - Teaches healing, support, and combat with White Magic. *'Authority' - Teaches leadership skills to improve Battalions. *'Heavy Armor' (重装 Jūsō) - Teaches combat in Heavy Armor. *'Riding' (馬術 Bajutsu) - Teaches combat on Horseback. *'Flying' (飛行 Hikō) - Teaches combat on a Flying mount. Category:Game Mechanics